Harmony
by Gojiraxe
Summary: This is a simple crossover of an encounter of Wolf Link and Okami. Nothing special, I just had an idea and had to roll with it. Oneshot, completed.


**Disclaimer: This is a non-profit fanfiction. I do not own the rights to the Legend of Zelda, Okami, or their characters. Please support their official releases. Enjoy.**

**Author's Note:** **This is actually my second fanfiction. It's a oneshot set somewhere in Twilight Princess. I don't know where this idea came from, but I decided to just roll with it. Negative or positive, leave a comment telling me what you think.**

* * *

Somewhere near Lake Hylia, Link, in his wolf form, trudged on. It had been a while since they had run into the 'bad guys', or anyone really. Growing bored, the imp had fallen asleep on his back leaving the hero alone with his thoughts.

There wasn't much for Link to think of. It was more of reflecting, or just trying to process what had happened to him, and the rest of Hyrule in the short few days. Not having opposable thumbs, or walking up-right was weird for the hero.

Being called a hero wasn't something Link was used to either. Was he really a hero? It's not like he asked for this. Link was just a small town boy from Ordon. If someone had given him the option, would he still have said yes?

Still, a part of this 'hero business' came to Link naturally, like he had done this before. Maybe not in this life, but in another.

Link had suddenly grown tired, or was he tired before and he just didn't notice it? Either way, now more self-aware, Link looked around in an attempt to tell the time to no avail. It was near impossible to tell time there. Day, night, it all looked the same to him.

Taking a short rest couldn't hurt, could it? He thought to himself. Settling down next to the water Link allowed the imp to fall off his back. She didn't wake up. Link let out a small sigh, and then trotted over to the lake. Lapping the water up with his tongue rather than scooping it up was a completely different process as well.

He hadn't meant to, but Link had fallen asleep just a few feet away from the imp. Link originally meant to stand guard until Midna woke up, and then had her take guard.

Sometime later, with a flutter of his eyes, Link slowly awoke. Somehow Midna hadn't woken up yet. She was still there, snoring away.

Unfortunately her snoring had drawn the attention of another creature. Above her sleeping form stood what appeared to be another wolf, to Link's surprise. He hadn't seen another wolf in a while. Link actually couldn't remember the last time he had seen a wolf, if ever. He remained still, watching the wolf with eager eyes.

This wolf was different. It didn't look like a natural wolf, but it didn't look like a monster either. Link, in his wolf form, had dark fur with light patches, and a stylish symbol on his forehead. This wolf had an alluring white, beautiful fur coat with crimson markings all over it.

The other wolf stood above Midna, sniffing her. In confusion, the wolf turned its head. The wolf couldn't make heads or tails of the imp.

Link snarled, forcing the other wolf to jump back in surprise. Quickly Link closed the gap between them, standing over the now awake Midna defensively. He couldn't talk in this form, but with movements and gestures he could tell the other wolf that Midna was his property.

The other wolf took a guarded position, ready to strike or defend if needed.

"Careful, Ammy." A small voice poked from the beautiful white fur. "This isn't a normal wolf."

The voice obviously didn't come from the wolf, but it confused Link never the less. For a moment they both sat there, staring at each other. Neither one of them moved. Midna used this time to climb up the side of Link's fur, and perch herself on his back once more.

For a moment Link thought that Ammy, like him, wasn't actually a wolf. He opened his snout in excitement, but all that came out was a muffled bark. Link missed his human voice now more than ever.

Ammy, not seeing Link as a threat, turned away from him. She looked around as if she was lost, in an unfamiliar area.

Link barked again. This time intentional. He didn't like the idea of Ammy leaving, not without answers.

Midna tugged on Link's ears with her little imp hands. "What're you doing dog breath?" She muttered. "We could have used that element of surprise."

The element of surprise was gone. Ammy had turned around, and this time instead of taking a guarded position, she went on the offense. She lunged forward with the intent of biting Link.

Link jumped sideways, dodging her attack with ease. Link barked again. Ammy replied with another lunge that was easily avoided.

"Get that furbag, Ammy." The small voice cheered again.

A deep growl errupted from the wolf in him, more instinctive than planned. He was trying to talk to her, as civil as the situation allowed, but he wasn't getting his point across and it was frustrating him.

Midna tugged on the back of his fur. "Attack doggy, attack!"

Link charged forward, head butting the other wolf in the side and succeeded in send her flying.

"Ammy," the voice whined. "Get up."

Midna pumped her fist in the air. "About time, fleabag."

This was nothing to Ammy, but it had caught her off guard. With impressive, jawdropping speed she closed the distance between her and Link, attacking Link with a surprise. A green disk had flown off her back, spiralling at Link in an alarming speed.

Luckily for Link, Midna had a surprise up her sleeve as well. From Link's back emerged a bright orange hand that deflected the disk.

For a moment the two wolves sat there, staring at each other. Both of them had taken guarded positions, taking a moment to re-evaluate their opponent. Neither of them had suspected the other of having these abilities. It was a total game changer. Link and Ammy walked around each other in circles, mirroring each other in steps.

This time Link was the first to attack , testing her skill with a simple paw strike.

This move was easily dodged, as expected.

Ammy attempted a swipe at Link as well, to which he responded by moving his body up.

The two went back and forth, exchanging a variety of blows and dodges. As it went on the fight became less and less a fight, and more of play. Soon after they had stopped attacking each other, and they were just dancing around each other, and stopped using their supernatural powers all together.

Their attacks were becoming less aggressive, and more playful.

It was a short-lived fight, but their encounter would be one they soon wouldn't forget, was easily described as a dance of sorts. Like a wolf tango, a dance of the wolves. They kept up their dance, synchronizing into a harmony.

* * *

**Author's Note:** **This didn't exactly go the way I wanted it to. I had written the most of this with a headache, and I haven't played either game in years so I couldn't exactly describe their attacks that well, and I'm sorry if the characters seem off. I kept putting this off, and I felt like if I didn't hurry up and finish this I would forget about it for good. I've updated it a little bit, but I would prefer to a do a re-write someday.**

**I'm more than likely going to come back to rewrite this, it was better in my head. The games seemed similar. Two mute wolf protagonists with a sidekick that voiced for them? Midna and Issun didn't seem too different in my opinion either.**


End file.
